


Fantastic Communication

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dougal is the family nanny, Fluff, Jacob is a good friend, Jacob's Polish Grandmother, M/M, Misunderstandings, My First Work in This Fandom, Newt's anxiety, Post-Canon, They both have a lot of feelings about each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Jacob overhears Newt talking to Pickett.
Relationships: Jacob Kowalski/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 23





	Fantastic Communication

It’s nearing lunch time when Jacob finally decides to go fetch Newt. He knows that the young Magizoologist has a lot of responsibility when it comes to caring for his creatures, but that doesn’t mean that Jacob is going to let him neglect his own health.

What kind of friend would Jacob be if he started letting Newt miss meals? He can practically feel his babcia rolling in her grave at the thought of it.

Having traveled with Newt for the past couple months, Jacob has become old hat at flicking open the case’s latches and descending the ladder within. He’s always careful to close the lid behind him- wouldn’t want anything to escape and start wreaking havoc like in New York.

(Although, if it hadn’t been for Newt’s creatures then Jacob never would have met any of his new friends. Newt, and Tina, and Queenie. Even the _real_ Mr. Graves who seemed like an alright fellow in the brief time in which Jacob had gotten to meet him.

If it wasn’t for Newt then Jacob might still be slowly dying in that canning factory. He’ll always be grateful of the Brit for showing him that the world consists of far more wonders then he ever could have imagined.)

Having climbed down the latter, Jacob looks around. He doesn’t see the younger man, but that doesn’t mean much. He’s still not sure just how big the place is. He’s had a suspicion for a while now that Newt has been adapting some far-off corner to suit some new beast that’s yet to come. All he can really hope, is that the acquisition of said creature doesn’t bring too much danger with it.

Jacob snorts. Who is he kidding? He’s never met a more reckless, selfless, ‘jump into danger at the first sight of trouble’ man than Newton Scamander.

And Jacob wouldn’t have it any other way.

He wanders farther into the case, briefly stopping to nod hello at Dougal as the Demiguise passes by with the case’s newest addition perched on his shoulder- an Augurey chick that Newt had gotten wind of being in the possession of some new up and coming poacher. They'd taken care of that, of course.

It’s as he’s nearing the Bowtruckle tree, that Jacob hears Newt’s voice.

 _“Well I don’t_ know _, Pickett!”_

The Bowtruckle chattered something in response.

_“How are you supposed to just come out any say something like that?”_

Jacob frowned. Was something wrong? Surely, he would have heard if something had happened to one of the creatures. But why wouldn't Newt be able to talk to him about that? Maybe Jacob was the problem…

Newt look up as Jacob rounds the corner.

“Jacob!” Newt smiles. “What brings you down here?” Pickett says something and Newt shoots him an annoyed look before gently setting the Bowtruckle back in his tree.

“I was just coming to tell you that lunch is almost ready.” He pauses. Might as well do this now. “…You know you can always talk to me, right buddy?”

Newt gets a nervous look on his face. “Yes? Of course, Jacob. You’re my friend.”

“I’m awful grateful for everything you’ve done for me and it’s really been a blast, but... If I’ve overstayed my welcome, all you gotta do is tell me. I sure you don’t need me tagging along forever.”

A panicked look appears on Newt’s face. “You want to leave?”

Startled, Jacob shakes his head. “Well- no. I love traveling with you and helping out with your creatures.

Newt sighs in relief. “Oh. Good. I like having you travel with me.”

Jacob smiles. “Well, I’m glad to hear it.”

The red-haired wizard goes quiet then, staring down at his hands as he fiddles with his wand. “There is one thing I wanted to tell you. Or well, I think I need to tell you.”

Jacob smiles encouragingly. “Yeah buddy? I’m sure that whatever it is can wait if you aren’t ready to talk about it.”

“No. I think I need to say it now or I might talk myself out of it.” The wizard looks up at him through his bangs. “I really like you Jacob. I understand if you don’t feel the same way, I just had to tell you.”

Jacob’s honestly taken aback. That Newt might have feelings for him, was just about the _last_ thing that he had expected the wizard to say. In the handful of seconds that it takes for Jacob to wrap his head around his good fortune, Newt becomes increasingly twitchy like he wants nothing more than to turn tail and run.

Before the Brit can give in to the impulse, Jacob rests a gentle hand on Newt’s shoulder. “Sorry, sorry. You surprised me is all.” He smiles at the cautiously hopeful look that blooms on the other man’s face. “Aren’t you supposed to be the smart one around here?”

Newt’s nose wrinkles in confusion. “What?”

“You must be blind not to see how crazy I am about you. The good lord knows that the Kowalskis have never been known for being subtle.”

Newt blinks in surprise, his lips forming that crooked smile that Jacob loves so much.

Suddenly Jacob has an armful of skinny Magizoologist pressed against him and he laughs. “You realize that this means you’re stuck with me, right?”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. Besides, I’ve never seen an Occamy take to someone so quickly like yours did with you. She would miss you.”

A chattering noise comes from behind them and Newt laughs. “Of course, my apologies. Pickett would miss you too.”

Jacob laughs too. “Yeah well, I’m fond of the little guy too.”

Sighing, Newt lets go of the muggle and takes a step back. “I’d love to keep talking to you, but I still have to check on the Fwooper and feed my Nundu.”

“Why don’t I help you? That way you’ll be done quicker and then you can come have some lunch.”

The smile that Newt gives him is blinding.

**Author's Note:**

> You cannot convince me that Pickett wouldn't totally try to convince Newt to ask Jacob out. I mean, clearly the humans are smitten with each other, what's so hard to understand???


End file.
